<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>ET-在Mordor大战后 by CigaretteChang</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25483723">ET-在Mordor大战后</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CigaretteChang/pseuds/CigaretteChang'>CigaretteChang</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>一段被尘封的故事 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Hobbit, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Friendship/Love, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:13:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,632</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25483723</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CigaretteChang/pseuds/CigaretteChang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>会有其他cp在后续涉及(如AL，也会有一点微all瑟兰)<br/>•有sex/kisses/sm/violent sex<br/>•主线当然还是两只千年老精的__情<br/>魔多大战前的1000年，密林与林谷频繁的会议让埃尔隆德与瑟兰迪尔的关系从朋友变成了爱人，不知背叛和误会从哪一刻、哪一方开始滋生，到了魔多大战前后两精又变回了战友、朋友、知音……每日为中土自由而奋斗。<br/>两精都经历许多，瑟兰迪尔的性格变得越来越孤僻，他心有不甘。于是在第三纪元2年，密林到林谷去进行对外访问。可是，这真的是访问吗？<br/>分明是重会旧爱罢了...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>一段被尘封的故事 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1846018</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>ET-在Mordor大战后</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p> *非ooc，可能是真的，毕竟托老也没有给完在瑟爹身上究竟发生了什么……[胆大.jpg]</p><p>*和原著可能有轻微偏差，不过不影响阅读//</p><p>*有辛达林语及其他语言，有翻译</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Our story began a very long time ago......<br/><br/></em>
</p><p>第二纪元3434年，人类与精灵结成最后联盟，向魔多大军发起进攻。在末日火山的山坡上，他们为中州的自由殊死奋战。</p><p>“<em><strong>Tangado haid！</strong></em>（稳住阵地）”埃尔隆德，诺多精灵的传令官喊到。</p><p>“<em><strong>Leithio i Philinn！</strong></em>（箭矢出射）”</p><p>精灵的飞箭呼啸，人类的宝刃挥舞，夹杂着奥克的可怖嘶吼，战士们厮杀着，殷殷鲜血浇灌着这片恶臭的土地。要说在战争中，谁都会多多少少失去点什么，人类失去的是财富、短暂的未来，精灵没有了永恒的生命，至于奥克丧失了什么，也许是品行，也许是道德，他们生来就是战士，为死亡而生的行尸走肉。</p><p>眼看精灵与人类胜利在望，然而至尊魔戒的力量无人能挡。也正是在此时，所有希望均破灭之时，Isildur 国王之子拾起断刃，伴随着一声绝望的呐喊，Sauron，中州自由人民之敌，就此落败。</p><p>和平的曙光重新照耀大地。</p><p> </p><p>渐渐的，故事成为传说，传说成为神话。Isildur 斩索隆的伟绩在中土的每片土地歌唱，与其联盟的林谷领主埃尔隆德连割19个兽人头的传奇也被众人吟咏。欢声笑语充斥着每一个角落。埃尔隆德，作为Imladris（更广为人知的是Rivendell ）的领主，中土第一智者，自然不负所望将林谷的少数精灵安顿的—虽谈不上繁盛—但也都安然自在。于是，在Mordor大战的两年后，Rivendell开始了第一次对外访问，去迎接一位一起浴血奋战的同盟，一位隐居避世的精灵王。</p><p> </p><p>埃尔隆德说：“啊！这的确是很漂亮的地方，Lindir我说的对吗？”</p><p>“是的，领主大人，尽管被Sauron破坏的树木还没有完全恢复，不过这已经是很美的景色了。”我回答到。</p><p>那是一个盛春的星期五，天气很不错。我，领主以及其他五个侍卫一同走在Rivendell的大道上。我们正在等从Mirkwood前来拜访的精灵团。在接待厅中，除了必要的一些见面礼，我亲自看到埃尔隆德大人偷偷往冰银桶里放了几瓶上乘的红酒。</p><p>“<em><strong>Na vedui</strong></em>（最终），他们来了。”埃尔隆德兴奋的微笑着，两只手在背后攥在一起。</p><p>我抬头远望，那个无比熟悉的入口现在出现了两个在一头大角鹿上的金发精灵和另外五个卫兵，他们我相信是希尔凡精灵。骑在鹿上的就是我们这次接待的主要客人。</p><p>埃尔隆德大人向前大跨步的走了两步，绅士的伸出一只手扶鹿上的精灵王下来。</p><p> </p><p>在我很小的时候，那大概是将近2000多年前，在母亲的臂弯边和父亲的怀抱中就听说过在遥远的孤山下有一片广袤的森林，那里坐落着一座神秘的王国，其统治者，是有着辛达血统的瑟兰迪尔 欧睿佛之子，幽暗森林的精灵王，而现在看来，则是中土唯一的精灵王了。他的美貌连月光仙女看到了都自愧不如，不论性别不论时间不论地点，所有人都为他的容颜所折服。这位精灵王性格易怒，可对酒却有极高的要求，也很喜欢和他的管家Galion一起坐在星光下小酌几杯；这位精灵王对服饰和宝石也有着异常的执著，虽说密林并不对外开放经济，按理说是负担不起奢华的生活，但是在宫殿的何处都能见到星光般的宝石，而在宝殿中央的精灵是最耀眼的存在。</p><p> </p><p>今天我终于亲眼见到了这传说一眼万年的绝色美人，我的心在胸腔里逐渐加快跳动，他的王冠上镶嵌着绿叶和繁点春日碎花，手上佩戴着昂贵的戒指——<em><strong>Nae！</strong></em>（Alas）感谢旁边的Vilinas踹了我一脚，否则我作为这个管家就怔在原地将会丢尽大人的颜面！</p><p> </p><p>“幽暗森林的统治者，精灵王瑟兰迪尔，欢迎您来到林谷。我是埃尔隆德大人的臣属，是他的私人助理，我将为您在Rivendell期间服务。”我赶忙说，好不容易恢复了平静。</p><p>他温柔的对我微笑，我看到另外一个精灵也从那头大角鹿上翻身下来。</p><p>“So good to be back, my Lord Elrond.”瑟兰迪尔王礼貌的接受了埃尔隆德大人的拥抱礼，他的眼神深不可测。</p><p>“After all these time，埃尔隆德，两年前我们在战场上一同斩掉污秽的头颅，齐心赢得无数属于精灵的荣耀。现在黎明的太阳在我们头顶上闪耀，我们将一同珍惜这来之不易的光明。”</p><p>“这是我的儿子，莱格拉斯，”瑟兰迪尔王转身看向另一个金发精灵，</p><p>“我不放心他一个人在密林里玩，他可是太淘气了，过了900年还是一个模样。”</p><p>埃尔隆德大人与莱格拉斯王子握了握手，他带来的五个卫兵已和我们的五个侍卫分开站在桥两边，等待着两位君主移步至接待厅。</p><p>“正好！我的女儿亚纹也正愁没有人陪她，林谷最近的事务甚是繁多，可以让他们俩一起做个伴。”</p><p>两精一路慢慢悠悠的走着，（莱格拉斯殿下早已和暮星公主到喷泉玩了）他们话都不多，每说几句中间都有恰到好处的停顿，我很是佩服这样的素养。</p><p>“这就是接待厅了，瑟兰迪尔王。”我鞠躬说到，“需要任何帮助就请摇铃，<em><strong>No veren!</strong></em>（愿您享受在此的时间）”<br/><br/></p><p>以下这些就不是我亲眼见证的了，但字字都是千真万确的。感谢灰袍甘道夫在林谷布下的一些无伤大雅的魔法，让我们得以知道在接待厅里究竟发生了什么，一段被尘封的故事就此翻开了第一页……</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em> <strong>To be continued...</strong> </em> </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>